


Kidnapping an Angel

by Candy4thewin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angel dipper, Demon Bill, M/M, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy4thewin/pseuds/Candy4thewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill saw something beautiful and he wanted it so he took it. Too bad 'it' happened to be Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well hello there

         Angels are stiffs and everyone knows it, even angels. Especially Mable and Dipper who both admitted that you couldn’t even breathe without it being some kind of sin or pre-destined bull shit. Dipper was especially resentful of this since it got in the way of his curious nature and desire to explore what the human world had to offer. Which was why he was sneaking out of heaven . . . again. Dipper slipped out to explore heaven rather often though this was the first time he would be going without one of his friends accompanying him. Heart in his throat Dipper took his first step into the human world alone excited to go out with no limits.

* * *

 

             Bill hates the human realm. Hates how entitled and boring humans have gotten since their creation. Hates that he can’t even go and choose when and what he wants to do in the human realm. The only good thing about it was the fact that he got to mess with the selfish and greedy meat bags that summoned him. Take for example this blonde menace trading his soul for some worthless grudge. Still Bill gave the guy credit for guts, guts he planned on showing him for wasting his time.

             

              What Bill **wasn’t** expecting was there to be a familiar sound interrupting from the human’s well deserved torture. It was the soft sound of angel wings, if there was anything that Bill hated more than humans it was angels. Nasty stiff rule makers who had sticks so far up their asses they were literally called gods puppets. Still it was surprising that there was one here. Heaven usually kept such a tight leash on them, only letting out certain angels out and never let them out alone. The angel couldn’t be here for him because heaven knew better.

 

             Curiosity peaked Bill crept quietly towards the sound through some trees. What he found was breath taking. A young looking male angel with soft downy white and gold wings and soft brown hair that reflected the gold of the sun. From his angle Bill could just catch the edge of a captivating and pure smile that only a being with no worries could have. The little angel was sitting in a clearing watching the animals of the forest frolicking around him. Every now and then a fawn would come forward and snuffle the angel’s hair making him laugh and run his fingers down its back.

 

             In that pure innocent moment Bill knew he wanted the boy. Wanted him like he had never wanted anything ever. His mouth salivated at the thought of taking those pure wings and clipping the flight feathers so that he couldn’t escape and keeping the boy on his knees for Bill to use whenever he pleased.

* * *

 

            Mind made up Bill slinked forward with a smirk causing the animals to run off sensing the danger he exuded. The boy reached out as if to stop them frowning softly before stiffening feeling the dark magic entering the clearing.

 

          Dipper was loving the forest of Gravity Falls, it was full of life and purity that was rarely seen in the mortal realm now. There were animals off all sorts, his favorite being the playful fawn and its mother who had been keeping him company in the warm clearing. He had been the re for a while writing notes about the strange creatures he had seen in the journal his Grunkle Ford had given him in secret when he felt the sudden oppressive darkness enter his clearing. He shot up into the air but the demon was much faster and grabbed his wrist pulling Dipper down into its chest. Turning his face towards the demon Dipper got ready to fight only to be surprised by how close his face was. 

 

“Well hello there.” The golden eyed demon purred. The sound of his voice startled Dipper back into action making him pull his arm free and failing. “Now now no need to leave just yet. My name is Bill.”

 

          Dipper just stared at the demon confused. Why was it telling him its name? Normally demons just killed angels that they found alone. Realizing that ‘Bill’ wasn’t going to let go until he at least got a name Dipper responded. “Mine is Dipper. Could you let go of me I need to get back home.”

 

            Bill’s smile widened until it nearly split his face in two making Dipper shiver uncomfortably. “I don’t think I will. In fact I don’t plan on letting you go at all.”

 

      Dipper blinked at Bill confused “Wha-“ He didn’t get to finish what he was saying as there was a hard blow against the back of his head. Consciousness fading he just made out the demons last words before darkness consumed him.

                                                                             

                                                                                    “After all you’re mine now”


	2. Shackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up

         Dipper woke up on a golden bed with silky sheets and the softest pillows he had ever felt. Blearily he tried to remember if his bed had ever been this soft. No wait that couldn’t be right he had been in the forest. Why would he be in a bed? And then it all came back to him, the forest, the demon, the blow to the head. Which still hurt now that he acknowledged it. Sitting up slowly while looking around Dipper realized it wasn’t just the bed that was golden the whole room was decorated with the color. From the expensive drapes to the carpet on the floor everything was covered in the rich color. It was a stark contrast to the dark stone that made up the rest of the room.

       Nervously Dipper slipped out of the bed not sensing any the demon or any other living creatures in the area. He only got a short distance from the bed before he felt a heavy tug on his ankle.Nervously he looked down to see a golden chain that linked him to the bed-frame. Panic rising up in his throat he started frantically pulling at the chain trying in vain to release himself. Even his magic wasn’t working because of the binding spells that protected it and held his powers from doing any real damage to the shackle.

         So distracted by the thing that was trapping him he didn’t notice the dark shadows of the room curling into the shape of a human until the figure was looming above him. Heart in his throat Dipper turned to his captor meeting a single yellow eye and a black triangular eye patch.

        “Glad to see your awake pet, I was starting to think I might have hit you too hard.” The creature looked at Dipper’s hands on the shackle and smirked. “I hope you like your new jewelry I made it just for you.”

        Dipper felt anger swell over his fear. “Why would you do this? Let me go!”

         “I think we both know I won’t be doing that. I already told you I have no plans of ever letting you go.” Bill patted Dipper’s head affectionately enjoying the soft curls and the way that the boy flinched at the touch. Dipper jerked his head to the side and sank his teeth into the demon’s hand. This seemed to have the opposite of the desired affect because the demon just laughed.

        “Aww how cute! Did you think your little kitten teeth would actually hurt? It’ll take a lot more than that little scratch to make me feel pain.” And then to Dipper’s horror the demon grew out a nail into a claw and stabbed it into his own arm. “This is how you make a demon feel pain little Dipper. Next time you decide that you want to try and hurt me even if it doesn’t I will make sure to return the favor in my type of pain.” The demon lowered his face down to Dipper’s level eyes glowing red in a barely contained rage and a sadistic smile across his face. “Nod if you understand me.” The demon pulled Dipper’s hair. “NOD”

         Dipper frantically nodded even though it tugged his hair painfully in the demons grip. The sadistic smile turned almost loving and the monsters eyes turned back into the warm yellow that almost made Dipper feel safe. The hand pulling his hair once more turned soft and petting and this time Dipper didn’t do anything against it. Instead he just closed his eyes and drew his knees in. Best to not protest and hope that the demon wouldn’t hurt him anymore. The demon noticed but just chuckled.

======================================

          It took only three hours for Mabel to realize that something was wrong. Dipper had missed a history lesson with Ford. He never missed a single lesson no matter what. He had even canceled the adventures down to the mortal plain just to go to those lessons. So when Mabel walked into the room and there was no Dipper sitting and diligently taking notes with his mentor she had panicked.

            Even Ford was at a loss and the older angel seemed to always know everything. He even knew when the two of them were sneaking off and getting into trouble. Of course her own mentor Stan always seemed to know as well maybe it was a mentor thing always knowing where and what your apprentice was doing.

           “What do you mean you can’t find him!?” Stan demanded. Ford just shook his head in frustration over the map and spell book he had been using for the last hour.

           “I don’t know Stanley! I have been using this spell book for years and it’s never failed me before. He’s no in heaven and he’s not in the mortal realm. It would know!” And then the elder froze up.

           Stan seemed to pick up on what Ford was putting out. “But that only leaves . . .”

          Mabel felt her heart sink. There was only one other realm that Dipper could be in.

The Demon Realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while and I am sorry but I am going to keep working on the next chapter. Please leave comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
